gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM111E02 Gun-EZ Early Production Type
|image=Lm111e02-early.jpg;Front LM111E02 Gun-EZ Early Production Type - Rear.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gun-EZ Early Production Type ガンイージ（初期生産型） |designation=LM111E02 |archetype=LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype, |era=Universal Century |series=Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations |operator=League Militaire, |pilot=Oliver Inoe, Maheria Meril, Kate Bush, Connie Francis, Peggy Lee, Helen Jackson |armor=Gundarium Alloy Super-Ceramic Composite |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic/linear-seat cockpit located in torso |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun Beam Saber 2-tube Multi-Launcher |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol |optionalFixedArmaments=Beam Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments=Beam Bazooka |SpecEquip=2 x Hardpoint }}The LM111E02 Gun-EZ Early Production Type is a mobile suit from the Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations design series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The LM111E02 Gun-EZ Early Production Type were produced following the two LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype units and is equipped with fixed armaments. They were manufactured after the formation of the Shrike Team. The rear skirt armor differs from the later mass production type. Unit 8 was originally piloted by Oliver Inoe and it was later used for spare parts. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gun EZ Early Production Type has a beam saber stored in the right shoulder storage rack. ;*2-tube Multi-Launcher :The left shoulder of the Gun EZ Early Production Type is equipped with a 2-tube multi-launcher, which can be loaded with various projectiles to adapt to mission requirements. ;*Beam Shield :Capable of blocking both beam and projectile weapons, the beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield used by the Gun EZ Early Production Type is an optional equipment that can be mounted on either arm. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam rifle is modular, and a small beam pistol serves as its core. Parts of the beam rifle can be purged to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. Because it produces a larger beam beam bazooka's deal more damage overall than a beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. History External links *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Early Production Type on MAHQ.net